


TPP Dollmakers

by mitzirocker



Category: Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Other, rinmaru games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzirocker/pseuds/mitzirocker
Summary: Assorted Twitch Plays Pokemon dressup dolls from my old Tumblr. Mostly the fossil gods. All of these are from Rinmaru's site, except for the ones from Kisekae. Or Dolldivine.





	1. Helix + Dome

_Before humanity, before the war, before Amber, there was an ammonite, a trilobite, and the deep black ocean._

__


	2. Adult Red and Aoooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to headcanon that Red and Aoooo palled around for a bit as adults. This was pre-Abe.

_TWO SCARY TRAINERS(?)_   _want to battle!_

__


	3. Streamer + Deku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanons that led to this are long since outdated, so I've added the explanation I wrote at the time.
> 
> Also this was long before I knew Streamer was such a shitheel.

_Behind the scenes._

__

left is arceus/streamer (just imagine there’s a massive glowing wheel behind Its head) right is deku

okay so in my headcanon towards the end of bb2 so much stuff was happening that arceus couldn’t just babysit the mob all the time. because the mob needs little prods here and there to stop it/them, say, getting stuck in a maze of spinner tiles, arceus picked one of the mob at random and gave it a name and a separate identity. for the rest of bb2 deku was doing most of the legwork, and during x and omega ruby deku was in charge full time.

while arceus mostly sat on the sidelines with a bucket of metaphorical popcorn, occasionally poking the mob when the show got boring, deku is constantly chattering with the mob, the hosts, and random passing psychics. he’s under oath to let the mob make plans and fail to execute said plans, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to steer the mob in the right direction now and again. (he’s also prevented at least two releases.)

deku can also manifest himself without a host, a la the fossil gods, though he doesn’t do it often. he still acts like part of the mob, what with lacking a brain-to-mouth filter, constantly interrupting people to comment on passers-by, ending sentences with ‘kappa’ for no real reason, stopping in mid-sentence to see if the rest of the mob will latch on to one of his ideas, using 'we’ as a first person pronoun… he was once interviewed by some major news channel or something. it was either an utter disaster or a triumphant success.

(sometimes deku will join in with a planning session on instinct, and it’ll just stop, and he’ll get yelled at for trying to take the reins. having his own identity is cool and all, but when the mob gets really angry, and all of its voices focus on the same goal, and it speaks as one, glorious and powerful…

yeah. deku misses it.)


	4. Baba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made just after the original Bet-Boy incident.

_Guess who’s back, bitch._


	5. Fossil Godjinka Series: Helix & Dome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rinmaru came out with a new avatar couple creator, and I really dug it, and long story short I made the entire cosmic toddler brigade. I've kinda wanted to redo it since, but I never got around to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dome and Helix's _preferred_ weapons are a scimitar dripping in the blood of its enemies and a massive shoulder-mounted water cannon respectively, but the dollmaker didn't have them, so.


	6. Fossil Godjinka Series: Root & Claw




	7. Fossil Godjinka Series: Skull & Armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dollmaker had no full face masks, and that's the only reason Armour's face is visible.


	8. Fossil Godjinka Series: Cover & Plume




	9. Fossil Godjinka Series: Sail & Jaw




	10. Fossil Godjinka Series: Amber & Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially planning to give Amber wings, but they went in front of Drive's face and I was too tired to edit them in.
> 
> I don't remember why Drive has a magical girl wand.


	11. Yankee Girls

[ _Let your voices run dry as you scream!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coDKGxdL8tw)

__

Left to right: Aoooo, Nina, Athena, Baba, Cly, Amber, Alice, Girl A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally intending on making another one for the boys, but I couldn't get it done fast enough. Still have Kisekae bookmarked though; might do something someday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legitimately don't remember what the context for this was, aside from the fact that she's fem!Abe.

_SUMMONS_

Under Zhangzhi Town, Baba finds a familiar face.


	13. The Other Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Called 'Siwan' because that's a female form of one of the name 'Evan's evolutionary ancestors or something. For the record, when I need to distinguish between Evans, I usually call the clone Inol, after his name that time the game ZZAZZed out.

_I'm not Siwan, am I?_


End file.
